Nichtigkeiten
by psycholiki
Summary: Buzz macht sich über Woodys Angewohnheit unwichtigen Dingen unnötig viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken lustig. Dann passiert etwas das seine Meinung ändert...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Nichtigkeiten

Buzz verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Woody hatte die Angewohnheit Nichtigkeiten ein schier übertriebenes Maß an Ernsthaftigkeit zuzuschreiben, was meist sehr amüsant für den Außenstehenden war. Der Space Ranger betrachtete das angestrengt wirkende Gesicht des Sheriffs; die dunklen Brauen waren über den braunen Augen zusammen gezogen, der Mund eine dünne Linie.

"Wenn ich etwas weniger Anstand hätte, würde ich dich jetzt auslachen."

Die Brauen hoben sich überrascht in die Höhe, die braunen Augen, jetzt nicht mehr streng sondern erstaunt dreinblickend, begegneten blauen.

"Was?"

Buzz lachte über den verständnislosen Klang und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

"Du starrst die Liste an als wolltest du sie dazu bringen sich selbst zu zerstören.", erklärte der Space Ranger.

Woody bedachte ihn mit einem halb verlegenen, halb ärgerlichen Blick, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Merkliste widmete, die er angefertigt hatte.

"Jaja, mach dich nur über mich lustig...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Buzz entgegnete nichts, studierte den Cowboy aber weiterhin. Die Unsicherheit die den Sheriff nun umgab, machte die Situation nur noch lustiger.

Der Space Ranger hüstelte in seine geschlossene Faust, gab sich redlich Mühe die Lachsalve die gerade in ihm aufstieg im Zaum zu halten.

Woody verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich demonstrativ von Buzz ab.

Der guckte nun auf den schmalen Rücken und den Haaransatz des Cowboys und fand auch diese Perspektive nicht schlecht.

Eigentlich entsprach Woody überhaupt nicht seinem Beuteschema. Genau genommen hatte Buzz gar kein richtiges Beuteschema, dem man hätte entsprechen oder eben auch nicht entsprechen können. Sein Interesse für anderes Spielzeug jenseits einer Freundschaft war sehr gering. Er dachte nur immer, dass wenn er schon Gefallen an jemand anderem haben würde, diese Person kleiner, schutzbedürftiger sein müsste als er selbst.

Woody war keines von beidem. Er überragte Buzz nach wie vor und von schutzbedürftig konnte gar keine Rede sein. Buzz war sich sicher, dass der Sheriff sich selbst dann noch um andere gekümmert, wenn er selbst in Flammen gestanden hätte. Woody war nicht einmal niedlich. Obwohl... der Space Ranger betrachtete in Gedanken versunken wie der Cowboy sich mit einem Stift hinterm Ohr kratzte, eine befremdliche Art der Niedlichkeit haftete ihm schon an. Gerade in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er verärgert und verlegen zugleich war. Oder wenn er mal wieder panisch nach seinem Hut suchte. Aber das ließ sich nicht mit schlichtem, süßem Aussehen vergleichen.

Apropos... schlecht sah Woody ja nun wirklich nicht aus. Sicher, er war kein allzu starkes Spielzeug, Buzz konnte ihn mühelos in Schach halten, aber er hatte etwas an sich, dass sich wohl am Besten als Charisma bezeichnen ließ. Der Space Ranger ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich die braunen Augen und das charmante Lächeln ins Gedächtnis rief, die Art wie der Sheriff sich lässig an die Krempe seines Hutes tippte.

"Eigentlich siehst du ganz nett aus.", hörte Buzz sich in die Stille sagen und hätte sich noch in der selben Sekunde auf die Zunge beißen können.

Woody sah verdutzt über die Schulter zurück.

"Ahm... ich meine..." Buzz suchte nach Worten die ihm partout nicht einfallen wollten, nach Worten die seinen Schnitzer hätten abmildern können.

"Danke. Gleichfalls.", entgegnete der Cowboy dann leise und wandte sich wieder seiner Liste zu.

Buzz blinzelte.

Gleichfalls?

Jetzt war er doch neugierig geworden.

"Wie meinst du das, gleichfalls?", hakte er nach, seinen Blick dabei unentwegt auf Woodys Nacken gerichtet.

Der Sheriff stieß ein hilfloses Seufzen aus, in das sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch Ungeduld mischte.

"Sei still, Lightyear.", ordnete er streng an, ohne Buzz dabei anzusehen.

Damit gab sich der Space Ranger aber nicht zufrieden. Er wollte seine Hand auf eine dieser schmalen Schultern legen, aber da guckte ihn Woody an als hätte er Buzz´ Gedanken gelesen.

Der Cowboy sagte nichts, aber anhand seines Blickes war das auch gar nicht nötig.

Buzz ließ seine Hand unverrichteter Dinge sinken. Manchmal strahlte Woody eine Dominanz aus die ihn klein werden ließ.

"Ich wollte doch nur...", setzte er zu seiner Verteidigung an. "Ich meine... ich mag dich eben. Und wenn das auf Gegenseitigkeiten beruht, möchte ich das wissen."

Das klang schwach, selbst in seinen Ohren.

"Ich meine...", fuhr er zunehmend verzweifelt über seinen mangelnden Wortschatz fort. "... ahm... also ich meine mögen im Sinne von mögen... nicht nur als Freund. Also schon nur als Freund, aber eben auch nicht. Also auch dein Aussehen und..."

Woody drehte sich überfordert zu seinem besten Freund um, was es diesem nicht gerade leichter machte in Worte zu fassen was er empfand.

"... ich meine die Art wie du das da machst und..." Buzz tippte sich an einen imaginären Hut und brach dann ab. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos verstrickt und gab es auf.

Peinlich berührt rieb er sich den Nacken, wagte es nicht Woody anzusehen.

Der Sheriff schwieg beharrlich, aber Buzz konnte den Blick dieser braunen Augen förmlich auf sich spüren.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, ehe er sich endlich traute wieder aufzusehen. Woody schien gelassen, ganz der kühle Kopf. Der Cowboy nahm sich fast bedächtig den Hut ab, platzierte ihn auf seinen Knien und sah Buzz abwartend an. Ruhig, ganz ruhig.

Nun war es an dem Space Ranger überfordert zu sein. Was sollte dieser Blick ihm sagen?

Minuten zogen sich in die Länge.

Woody sah ihn immer noch offen an; mittlerweile hatte sich zu seiner Gelassenheit jedoch eine Spur Ungeduld gemischt.

Ratlos blickte Buzz ihm direkt in die Augen, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

Irgendwann schüttelte Woody mit einem ungnädigen Schnauben den Kopf, setzte sich übertrieben energisch den Hut auf und stapfte davon, ließ einen heillos verwirrten Buzz zurück, der nicht drumrum kam, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Offenbar hatte er einen magischen Moment verpasst; irgendetwas hätte er tun müssen und war nicht dahinter gekommen. Er betrachtete stumm wie der Cowboy aus Andys Zimmer marschierte.

Woody fühlte sich betrogen. Er saß im Badezimmer, im Wäschekorb, inmitten von frisch duftenden Handtüchern und presste frustriert die Lippen aufeinander. Was hatte sich Buzz nur dabei gedacht? Erst so etwas von sich geben und dann einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Woody war wütend; teilweise auch auf sich selbst. Warum war er auf das Geplappere auch noch so naiv eingegangen? Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihm hoch. Er schlug sich mehrmals die geballte Faust vor die Stirn, wie um sich selbst zu bestrafen. Weil er auf diese Weise nichts von seiner Außenwelt mitbekam, war er einigermaßen erschrocken, als er eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm.

"Woody?"

Hektisch wischte sich der Sheriff mit dem Aufschlag seines Ärmels über die Augen, straffte sich und vermied es Buzz direkt anzusehen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Es klang ehrlich besorgt.

"Bestens.", erwiderte Woody kühl.

Der Korb in dem er saß wippte leicht, als der Space Ranger hinein kletterte und sich neben den Sheriff setzte.

"Ich weiß nicht genau was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber es tut mir Leid.", sagte Buzz leise.

Woody schwieg.

"Würdest du mich bitte ansehen, Pride?"

Widerwillig kam der Cowboy der Aufforderung nach. Wahrhaftig, Buzz war besorgt. Nun ja, zerknirscht traf es wohl eher.

"Es tut mir Leid.", wiederholte der Space Ranger und aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Woody wieder dieses Ziehen in der Kehle. Er schluckte dagegen an, was Buzz natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

"Tut mir Leid."

Woody verlor die Geduld.

"Wenn du das jetzt noch Mal sagst, werf ich dich aus dem Korb.", drohte er mit vor Tränen rauer Stimme.

Buzz lächelte unsicher, hob eine Hand und nahm Woody sachte den Hut vom Kopf. Er begriff was er hätte tun müssen und es brach ihm das Herz, dass der Cowboy, sein Cowboy, durch seine Begriffsstutzigkeit verletzt worden war. Er wollte es wieder gut machen, nahm Woodys Gesicht vorsichtig in beide Hände und tupfte ihm einen unendlich sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wenn du jemanden schlagen willst, dann schlag mich.", bat Buzz im Flüsterton, nachdem er den Sheriff wieder frei gegeben hatte. Er konnte sehen, dass Woody mit sich rang.

"Ich will dich nicht schlagen.", stellte der Cowboy fest. "Lass mich jetzt bitte allein."

Buzz blieb noch einen langen Moment sitzen, traurig angesichts Woodys Zustands, ehe er respektvoll den Rückzug antrat. Er stieg aus dem Korb, warf an der Tür einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Häufchen Elend das er zu verantworten hatte und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Gegen Abend hatten sich die Wogen geglättet. Woody war zwar immer noch in seltsam verletzlicher Stimmung, aber zumindest war er endlich wieder in Andys Zimmer aufgetaucht. Buzz war mehr als nur dankbar, dass der Junge übers Wochenende bei seinen Großeltern war, sodass Woodys Fehlen nicht weiter unangenehm aufgefallen war.

Der Space Ranger beschränkte sich darauf dem Sheriff probeweise einen Gruß über ein paar Meter Entfernung hinweg zuzunicken, der zu seiner Erleichterung erwidert wurde. Immerhin.

Obwohl Buzz selbst nicht wusste was er sich davon versprach, suchte er die Nähe des Cowboys auf, nachdem die anderen Spielzeuge sich schlafen gelegt hatten.

"Ich werde mich nur zu dir setzen, wenn dir danach ist. Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn...", beeilte er sich zu sagen, aber da winkte Woody schon ab und brachte ihn mit dieser einfachen Geste zum Schweigen.

"Setz dich einfach und sei still, Lightyear."

Buzz erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, als er sich zu dem Sheriff gesellte.

Sie saßen unter Andys Bett; eine kleine Stabtaschenlampe spendete Licht. Der Space Ranger entdeckte die Liste, die mittlerweile überarbeitet aussah und hob den Blick.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Woody lächelte nun seinerseits, etwas abgekämpft, aber ehrlich.

"Ja. Ich hab nur eine Weile gebraucht."

Buzz nickte verständnisvoll.

"Ich hab´s vermasselt, ich weiß.", gestand er ein.

"Wir haben es beide vermasselt.", berichtigte Woody. Er rückte sich den Hut zurecht und schloss kurz die Augen.

Buzz konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm anwenden. Wahrscheinlich war es nur das warme Licht der Taschenlampe, aber er hätte schwören können, dass der Cowboy nie besser ausgesehen hatte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es in ihrer derzeitigen Lage gefährlich war weiteres Salz in die Wunde zu streuen, konnte er nicht an sich halten.

"Ich bin froh dass dich gerade niemand anderer außer mir sehen kann.", platzte er heraus. "Du siehst nämlich verdammt gut aus."

Nun war es heraus. Buzz holte tief Luft, wappnete sich gegen eine irritierte bis aggressive Reaktion von Seiten des Sheriffs, aber die blieb aus.

"Danke.", sagte Woody schlicht. Er hielt Blickkontakt mit dem Space Ranger, räusperte sich dann und nahm sich langsam den Hut vom Kopf. Wieder dieser erwartungsvolle Blick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen.

Buzz sah, dass Woodys Hände die Krempe seines Hutes krampfhaft umklammerten. Diesmal wollte er es richtig machen.

Er nahm dem Sheriff sanft den Hut aus den Händen, beugte sich vor und hielt kurz inne, ehe er eine Hand an das Gesicht des Cowboys führte; sein Daumen strich sanft über Woodys Unterlippe.

"Ich habe zu danken.", murmelte er noch, ehe sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Spiel begegneten.

Buzz konnte spüren wie sich Woody versteifte; erst als der Space Ranger den Kuss nicht ohne Bedauern abbrach, entspannte sich der Sheriff wieder ein wenig.

Buzz krabbelte um den Cowboy herum, kniete sich zwischen dessen Beine und bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln, dass Woodys Knie weich werden ließ. Zum Glück saß er bereits.

Der Space Ranger hielt sich nicht mit Erklärungen auf, sondern küsste ihn erneut, erst sanft, dann fordernder. Zu seinem Erstaunen ging Woody darauf ein. Erst als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, trennten sie sich. Buzz ließ dem Sheriff keine Zeit sich zu erholen; er küsste ihn den Hals abwärts, biss sanft in die Halsbeuge, bis er an Woodys Nacken angekommen war, den er noch vor Stunden bewundert hatte.

Woody wand sich, als kundige Lippen an dem Streifen empfindsamer Plastikhaut nippten. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern betrachtete er trunken von den Berührungen des Space Rangers den warmen Schein der Taschenlampe und stieß ein genießerisches Seufzen aus, was Buzz zu sanften Bissen antrieb.

Während eine seiner Hände sich unter Woodys Weste schob, tastete die andere den schmalen Rücken ab, fand was sie suchte und griff zu.

Der Sheriff bäumte sich kurz auf, stöhnte das erste Mal unterdrückt auf und legte dann beide Arme um den Space Ranger.

Buzz konnte nicht anders als ihn erneut zu küssen, straffte dabei die Schnur zwischen den Schulterblättern des Cowboys und erntete weiteres Stöhnen.

Er begann damit die Schnur mit kreisenden Bewegungen um seine Faust zu wickeln, langsam. Woodys Reaktion machte ihn halb verrückt; er spürte seine Flügel ausklappen und es war absolut unnötig zu erklären weshalb. Woody jedenfalls hatte sofort begriffen; er hob beide Hände und fuhr die Kanten entlang.

Buzz raunte etwas Unverständliches und zog nun fester an der Schnur; Woody stöhnte und presste seine Schenkel enger an die Taille des Space Rangers, streichelte die Flügel weiter.

Dann war die Schnur zu ihrem Ende gekommen. Buzz ließ nicht los, wollte dem Stöhnen und Seufzen des Sheriffs bis in alle Ewigkeit lauschen und war doch selbst kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Woody sagte nichts, aber in seinen Augen stand ein Flehen, Buzz möge doch bitte los lassen. Die zittrigen Finger des Cowboys hielten sich regelrecht an den Flügeln des Space Rangers fest.

Buzz zögerte es für die Zeitspanne eines Kusses hinaus, dann ließ er die Schnur los, die daraufhin in Woodys Rücken zurück schnellte. Der Griff der Finger verstärkte sich und Buzz´ Grollen mischte sich mit Woodys ersticktem Schrei. Beides übertönte die mechanische Stimme aus dem Innern des Cowboys...

Sie waren schon schläfrig, versuchten aber wach zu bleiben, um die Nähe des jeweils anderen genießen zu können.

Buzz´ müder Blick huschte über die vergessene Liste die noch immer herum lag und blieb dann an dem behaglich murmelnden Cowboy in seinen Armen hängen.

Er betrachtete den Wirbel in Woodys gegossenem Haar, die dunklen Brauen, die geschlossenen Lider, das angedeutete Lächeln, die Art wie sich die schmalen Schultern nach oben geschoben hatten, um eine bequemere Stellung in seinen Armen zu finden.

Er lächelte. Selbst Woodys lockerer Griff um eine seiner Hände war ihm ein Platz in seinem Herzen wert.

Nichtigkeiten, zumindest für jeden anderen.

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Schläfe des bereits schlafenden Cowboys und schwor sich im Stillen, sich nie wieder über Woodys Hang, sich über scheinbare Nichtigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, lustig zu machen.


End file.
